Love is Forever
by moi.est.susie
Summary: What actually happens after the seventh book, on of my first fanfics! Set between the seventh book and the nineteen years later! This story explains the engagment, Harry is very good at proposels!
1. Chapter 1

Love is forever

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

Book is set in the seventh book, have quoted some parts from the book.

SPOILER ALERT:FOR READ AFTER SEVENTH BOOK!

CHAPTER 1 : forever till forever meets no end!

Voldemort was dead, the wizzarding world was once again safe.

"We won!" Ginny yelled at him, she ran up to him an kissed him straight on the lips, he kissed her back, she was so beautiful, he was so... proud of her.

"Harry, I love you and I always will," Ginny said as a warm fresh tear ran down her cheek.

"Ginny, I will love you forever," Harry said to her sweetly he gaze straight into her sparkling brown eye's, he got down on one knee "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny was shocked "Y-yeah."

"Hey Harry,... Ginny," Ron said.

"I'm getting married!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"W-what?" Hermione asked, extemly confused.

"I'm getting married!" she screamed again at the top of her lungs.

"To who...? Ron asked.

"Did I j-just,...here what I think,...are you...MARRIED?!" Mrs Weasley had apeared behind them.

Ginny held out her hand to revell a golden ring with three large diamonds on it. Then without warning, she fainted.

But Ginny didn't care she was getting married! To Harry, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, and he was, he was, all her's!

"Congradualtions!" Bill come up behind Ginny, "I just heard the news."

"What news?" Fred and George said in unison.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" she yelled. But this time everyone in the Great Hall turned and stared.

Then there was a whole lot of "congradualations" that floated round the room, then he clicked. HE HAD JUST PROPOSED!!

Then he leaned in and kissed her, she just him back fill on the lip, her arms wrapped arround his neck, one of his sweety hand was on her backside and the other on back. She shut her eyes and moved closer towards him, he ignored the oww-s and arr-s, he and Ginny were the only to people in the world, not to be insinsitive, but he couldn't care less that Mrs Weasley was lying down unconscious at there feet. He move one of his hands on her sweet smelling hair, today it smelt like strawberries he could smell it, it was so... strong, and so... sweet. He felt something move at his feet, it was Mrs Weasley she was awaking he prepared himself to tell her about the engagement, she lightly shook her head and he knew what it meant, so he didn't stop kiss her, she continued the kissing also. Mrs Weasley used his leg to get up, he still didn't stop, neither did Ginny, man was she gorgeous, and she had said yes, to him! Ron was going to be his brother!

Slowly they broke apart both obviously not wanting to, although they knew they must.

"What did you say dear?" Mrs Weaslay asked Ginny in a confused and dazed voice.

"Mum,...I'm, getting, married," she said trying to stay calm.

"YOU ARE!" Mrs Weasley screamed, and she hugged Ginny, and kissed her soft, soft cheeks, "to whom?"

"Harry!" Ginny said to her mother in an exstatic type of way.

"YOU ARE!" Mrs Weasley screamed again, then she turned to Harry and started kissing him "I KNEW IT!"

"Yeah," she Harry trying to pull away from her graspes.

Ginny just laughed, then every one laughed, and Harry felt very embarrashed, but he started to laugh after seeing the look of ater confusion on Mrs Weasley's face.

"What's so funny?" she asked, still sounding very confused.

"Who woun't understand Mum," Ginny said trying to hold back her laughter, even though it didn't work at all.

But this didn't work Mrs Weasley looked very confused and just stared at Ginny, which caused Ginny and Harry to laugh harder, then she flung herself at him her arms wrapped around her neck both feet off the ground, and she kissed him, once again. He could feel her giant engagement ring pushing itself into his neck, never in his life, had he ever imagened he would be able to afford anything that big and espencive. He desided to kiss her back, he put both hands on the top of her back, so she could stay lifted off the ground.

_He's so gorgeous _Ginny thought, she was still being lifted up by Harry, she could feel the sweat on her hands soking through her clothes and onto her back, she spilt her hands apart, now one was on Harry's neck and one was on his uper back, he had just put on of his hands on her bottom. She was so completely in Love, he was hers, she was his, they would be togther forever, as long as the both shall life, in sickness and in health, dil death when they shall have to part. She could only think of what the wedding could be like, a beautiful white gown, with actual diamonds on the top. Harry would pay any expense for her, she loved him so much she'd still be happy in a potato sack, as long as in meant they'd be together!

He put her down on the grund but they kept kissing. Ginny put her hands on his hips and felt something sharp, something rough, he had obviously noticed, they stopped kissing and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but was was interrupted.

"Not now, not here," Harry whispered to her, so only she could hear.

"Could the school choir please come up to sing so we can have a victory dance," a voice came from the stage, then a group of students went up, and they started to sing.

_One by one they fell..._

_One by one they fell to the ground..._

_One by one they sacrifised they lives..._

_One by one they fell..._

They carried on singing, Harry put out his hand to Ginny and she took it, He gracefully lead her onto the dance floor, then put both his hands on her hips, and she wrapped her arms arround his neck and she put her head on his shoulder, the swayed and the song carried on.

_One by one they fell..._

_One by one they fell to the ground..._

_One by one they sacrifised they lives..._

_One by one they fell..._

Then pair by pair more couples joined them on the dance floor, Ron was behind Harry.

"Bloody hell, Harry, you and my sister who would've guessed?" Ron said so only Harry could here.

"You and Hermione, God couldn't have guessed that one," Harry laughed.

Ginny moved in closer to him, his hands were now on her back.

"Harry, lets go," Ginny whispered sweetly in his ear.

"Okay,...hunny?" he whispered back.

They slowing walked off the dance floor, Harry was still leading her.

"Don't you ever call me that again," she joked, they both laughed until they were outside of the great, all alone.

"What was it?" she asked.

Harry pulled out the ressarection stone, she gasped.

"Is that...what i think...?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied calmly.

"Why do you..." she asked.

"Now is not the right time but don't worry about it, I will tell you,...in time," He replied.

"Okay," she said giving in "but since were alone."

She kissed him, but this wasn't your normal kiss, she was aking for more, her soft lips were pressed against his, her tongue was in his mouth, this was a proper kiss.

Then there was a creek the door to the great hall opened, Ron and Hermione walked through, they were kissing, like he'd never seen before, they were truely "lip locking". Hermione pushed Ron up against the cold hard wall. Harry pulled away from Ginny, and they both looked at Ron and Hermione, whom sinced that they were being looked at and stopped.

Their was a moments silence before the school choir started to repeat the song.

_One by one they fell..._

_One by one they fell to the ground..._

_One by one they sacrifised they lives..._

_One by one they fell..._

They all laughed, they all most probably knew that this meant no more making out in the school hallways for tonight.

"Harry you do know I have to come back here next year? right?" she asked politelly.

_damn, _he thought _why hadn't he thought of that?_

"Of cause," he said calmly "that doesn't mean we can't get merried!"

"Oh, I love you," she said and leaned in to make out with him.

He gave her the look that says no. Then he flicked his head towards Ron and Hermone.

They both stared at them, though they didn't move, instead Hermione ran over and practicly pulled Ginny's hand off to gaze a he ring.

While they were in the world of marriage Ron and Harry started to talk.

"How am I suposed to beat that?" Ron asked Harry jokingly "I mean I can't even afford the ring."

"I guessed that much," Harry laughed and handed over a sack of gold to Ron.

"What...no," Ron said shaking away the money.

"Then I'll burn it," Harry said, and holded up his wand to it.

"No...No..." Ron said, "okay then!"

Ron took the bag and Harry laughed, he did even no the spell to burn them!

"Thanks mate," Ron said.

"No prob."

Hermione pulled Ginny's hand enfront of Ron eyes.

"Isn't it beautiful," she said ecstasticly.  
"Very?" said Ron confused.

"I know it is," Hermione said happily.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron laughed. Hermione looked confused.

"Why are you laughing," Hermione said a tear running from her eye.

"Nothing," Ron said reashuring her, and then he kissed her, not caring about the presents of his little sister and his best friend.

"Thank you Ron," Harmione said pulling away from the kiss, blushing madly.

"No prob," Ron laughed.

Then the doors creekd and music filled the hall.

_Foever he is gone..._

_Forever life is good..._

_Forever pain will no longer be..._

_Now that he is gone..._

The choir had now changed songs. Ginny looked up at Harry and sang

"_Forever he is mine_

_Forever he will be mine_

_Froever we will be together_

_Now that he is mine_

And then she kissed him, even though Ron and Hermione were there, he kissed her back. He loved her new version of the song, it was beautiful, and true, that was how it would be from now on, but before he could reply probabbly a green line shot past him nearly hitting him.

"YOU KILLED MY SON!! AND MY MASTER!!" said a voice from the shadows "NOW I"LL KILL YOU!!"

It was Lucious Malfoy.

"Ginny get behind me!" Harry yelled at her "you can't get hurt."

Then Lucious send a killing curse at Ginny and missed her by about a cm.

"DON"T YOU HURT HER!" he spat at Malfoy, and before he knew it he was ontop of Malfoy puching him. Malfoys wand was meters away, and Malfoys nose had blood pooring out of it.

But then Professor McGonagall came running out of the great hall.

"Potter!" she yelled at him, but he kept punching Malfoy.

"Stop this Potter! Not even he desevres this!" she said spitting at Malfoy.

"He,...tried,...to...kill...my...fionce!" he yelled also spiting on Malfoy.

"FIONCE!" he laughed, and then Harry puching one last time and he blacked out.

"Get Madame Pomfree at once," Professor McGonagall said to Hermione, whom ran inside the great hall and came out two minutes later with Madame Pomfree.

"What happened here?" she asked shocked.

"H-he...tried...kill...me," Ginny replied "and...he...safe...me!"

She ran over and started to make out with Harry, not caring if the teachers were there, she had just saved her life, and what makes it better is that he did it the muggle way.

"You should get to bed," Mrs McGonagal said pulling them appart "You've had a big day."

She gave them the look she had given them each year when they stuffed up.

"You three will come with me and sleep in the Hospital wing," Mrs Pomfree said as she pulled out her wand and levatated Malfoy up behind them.

To say the truth it was the worst night sleep he had ever gotten, but atleast him and Ginny would be together forever!

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far, it's one of my first stories ever on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, plus I know the characters personalities are a bit muddled but its better this way in the rest of my story trust me! Just so you no, yes this story is all about Ginny and Harry!! By the way, I know Fred's not dead, but I just couldn't stand for him to be dead! Please give me ideas for the other chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Love is forever

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

Book is set in the seventh book, have quoted some parts from the book.

SPOILER ALERT:FOR READ AFTER SEVENTH BOOK!

CHAPTER 2 : Rabbits getting married.

He woke up in Ron bedroom.

"How did i…?" Harry said sleepishly, turning over on the incredibly small bed.

"Shhhh…" Ginny said to him in a whisper "…he's still asleep."

Then she pressed her soft lips on his.

"Come on," Ginny said pulling Harry out of bed. And down the stair. And into the tiny kitchen.

"Oh Harry Dear," Mrs Weasley said hugging him, that was followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Our little Ginny's getting married!" said Fred mocking his mother.

"Oh Shut it!" Ginny spat at both Fred and George whom where laughing at her. And then she lending over and kissed Harry.

She pressed her soft lips against his dry ones; her lips were like a moisturiser to his. He put one hand on her bottom and one hand up the top of her back, on top of her Ginger hair. She wrapped her arms around his head, so tight that their bodies were squished together. And they kept kissing. Right their, in the Burrows kitchen.

Ginny separate her hands and styled his hair, but they didn't stop kissing. His tongue had slipped it's way into her mouth, and she was enjoying every minute of it. She pushed him up against the wall and kept kissing him.

"Break it up you two," said Mr Weasley from the far end of the table, yet his nose was still buried in the muggle newspaper. They slowly broke apart, but Harry's hands rested on her hips.

"These muggles don't but a lot in the newspapers do they?" Mr Weasley said trying to break the ice.

"I don't like how the picture stay still," said Ron coming down the stairs, tripping over ever second stair.

"Hi Ron," said Hermione from the sofa.

Ron merrily waved, but Harry said "I didn't even notice you were there."

"She was hidden behind another book," said George laughing.

"What is it…" asked Fred "…third one today?"

"Fourth actually," said Hermione proudly.

"How?" Ron said mouth wide open.

"Well unlike some people," Hermione said staring at Ron "I actually wake up at a normal time instead of 11am.

"What normal time do you wake up at Hermione?" said Fred.

"6am," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"s-six?" asked Ron, looking like he's about to faint.

"Yeah…so what?" Hermione asked.

"S-six?" Ron asked again.

"I love you Ron," Hermione had gotten out of her seat and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hermione and Ron sitting in a tree…" Fred sang.

"…K..I..S..S..I..N..G…" George continued.

They both broke into laughter.

"Once again," Ginny spat at them "SHUT IT!!"

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione said sweetly.

"No problem."

"What do you three want for breakfast?" Mrs Weasley asked Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"Toast," said Harry simplely.

"Same here," said Ginny looking into Harry beautiful emerald green eyes, and he looked back into hers.

"What ever," said Ron sheepishly.

Ginny and Hermione giggled at Ron's…er…not so smart remarks.

"I love that your not like that," said Ginny kissing Harry's cheek.

"and I love that you are like that," said Hermione kissing Ron's cheek.

The toast was delicious, but it was very odd to have Mrs Weasley so… angry prone.

"So…" Mrs Weasley said in a smile "…The Wedding."

"I've already picked out my dress," said Ginny, proud of her organisation.

"Oh, is it gorgeous?" Hermione asked eyes sparkling.

"Of course, I've got the picture upstairs," said Ginny smiling.

They ran up the stairs together.

"Girls," said Fred and George together.

Authors Note

I no this chapter's small but I just don't have heaps of time anymore. I hope you like my story so far, it's one of my first stories ever on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, plus I know the characters personalities are a bit muddled but its better this way in the rest of my story trust me! Just so you no, yes this story is all about Ginny and Harry!! By the way, I know Fred's not dead, but I just couldn't stand for him to be dead! Please give me ideas for the other chapters!


End file.
